Four People
by kaptainmad
Summary: Four people tell the story of their lives that resulted from that fateful kidnap... Warning: contains some coarse language. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Neither the film nor the characters do belong to me.

**Four People**

**Chapter One: **Peter Pan

I know he loves her. The way he looks at her, the way he nervously gestures as if a private moment is hidden between them. I just know.

But what I don't know, is if she loves him.

Dino told me a story, a while back but is compelling to look back on. It was after my rescue. He was drunk, in a bar, of course otherwise he wouldn't have told me.

It was about Alice and Terry.

'_Here, lets have a drink, to life, honour and the other crap. Speaking of honour there's this great story, about two people.' _His eyes were unfocused, his clumsy hand movements threatening to tip his glass of gin on himself.

'_We were having this get together, see?' _A crooked smirk plastered over his face, _'It was about you and we were discussing this and that, and about money and god knows what when I watched Alice and Terry'_

I was curious and my expression must have been so funny that it struck amusement in Dino.

'Terry picked up this beer glass and took a swig from it, no sooner than he put it down, Alice took it, drinking up about half the remaining glass' 

Pausing for a minute to add effect, he smiled down at his empty glass of gin then turning back to Peter and said.

'…_it was almost as if they were married!'_

Giving a loud chuckle, he waved to the bartender to refill his glass yet again.

It was funny, Alice hated sharing drinks, especially with someone she didn't know very well, _especially _if it was a scotch or beer.

Even my sister noticed something, a lot of talking and private conversations sometimes a whole lot of talking as if noonewastherethoughitmighthavebeenabigcrowd.

As it happened before we left Columbia, they talked as if it were the end of the world, as if they were never going to see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Ditto, Peter Pan.

**Four People**

**Chapter Two: **Dino-saur

Twenty years ago, I got a job at K&R, the Kidnap and Ransom office. I mostly got it for the guns and the money the training was great. The negotiating was even better.

There I met Terry.

By the end, Terry and me went off to different parts of the world, me New York, and Aussie Terry, London.

So in-between that time we should have at least made progress with our god forsaken jobs. That didn't happen.

What happened was that Terry got married to a General's daughter, got divorced and before the divorce, a kid. Me? Nothing, absolutely nothing except supplying teams and guns for missions.

Then Columbia happened.

Terry had to fall for a married woman presumably Alice and to sum that all up, I saw something that I don't think I was supposed to see.

'_Keep moving guys, helicopter in 13:00 hours!'_

I was shouting to the men. Terry had slowed behind at the garage so I went back several steps to see what was going on. I saw something that I don't think Peter would have been too happy about. Decidingly because he's married to one of the two people I saw.But what I saw was over romantic, partial infidelity and other stuff, well for me.

Alice and Terry. Kissing. No surprise for Terry he's divorced, but 50 feet dive for Alice and negative five points to her marriage to Peter lasting.

After that I knew it. He loved her. Probably in love with her.

Now how's that to accidentally telling Peter a moment relatively small, when I was drunk?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_Do I really have to say it again?

Four People

**Chapter Three: **Alice in Wonderland

I was pretty much sobbing my heart out then, I wouldn't have cared a bit if anyone saw me. He was doing what he could do. Comfort me. Tell me everything was alright. Never let anyone hurt me ever again.

But like I said, right? Where you think there's no reason there is a reason.

Strangely enough that wasn't the last time.

When we kissed I felt I should've pulled back but I didn't. He was so nice, so brave to go out there to save someone he hardly knew for me. Someone he loved.

Then as fast as it came it ended. His soft face slipping out of my hands, afterward I cried.

The first and only time we kissed. Then I thought he was going to die.

'_I've given you nothing' _I said. I felt like my heart was breaking, he had given me so much, not just a kiss but someone I cared deeply about. I knew he didn't deserve this. Not me and Peter going away to the other side of the world, not never seeing me again.

As I left into the car, I looked back.

Back towards him. Back towards the person I felt most for. Back to where I met someone, a guy named Terry, and Australian ex-soldier who gave everything he had to me.

Peter put his hand on mine and said, as we left.

'_We made it' _I replied. _'We did'_

I had looked forward to this moment for so long but I felt nothing, just relief, no rush of love or anything. Taking my eyes off Peter, I looked up and there was Terry. Staring down at me above the cliff face like a guardian angel watching over me. I would never forget that moment. Never, when I grow old and withered, I never will.

To him I was going forever, to me like I had lost something.

Like I said before, there is no fate or destiny, there is always a reason, it's just sometimes we never find out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_me getting cranky now…

Four People

**Chapter Four: **Mr Tellophane

Now when I look back on it. It seems like a dream that has never faded from me. I knew as soon as I made the decision to go back, it would change me.

'_Terry? Terry Thorne, ex Australian soldier, has a 13-year-old son, divorce from a General's daughter, likes to smoke while playing cards, lives in London?_

_Terry? TERRY? _Enquired Dino, who was sitting next to me holding several piles of paper in one hand. I nodded, staring unconsciously in thought at the table in front of me.

Knowing the look on my face (he has known me for years), Dino sighed, settled the papers onto the spot I was gazing at and leaned in towards me.

'What's wrong? Its gotta be something, I don't train soldiers for nothing'

Inclining my head towards him, I gazed at him for a minute before saying.

' How fast is the company plane fly to Columbia?'

After what seemed like centuries, I arrived at their house, knocking lightly on the glass door. Then there was no going back. Alice was a tough, no bullshit on me type of person.

If only she had gone into the army.

The one thing I never forgot was that she was married. But my shit filled brain didn't stop. I loved her. I couldn't help it, nothing could.

Dino noticed, the men noticed, I think everyone did even in the end Alice herself noticed. She felt sorry for me, I hate that. I've never felt sorry about that moment. I can never forget it, I never will. As I watched her go, I realised I might never see her again, never hug her, never tell her she'll be alright ever again or ever tell her that I loved her.

And that's what hurt most.


End file.
